Trapped Hearts: A Christmas Tale
by RyokoMist
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and not only do Max and Terry get into a friendship ending argument, but they're trapped inside the mall thanks to a homcidal, explosive adoring psychopath. Can they make up? Can they even survive the night? Terry/Max short quick fic
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas everyone. Here is just a short random Christmas story i came up with. Nothing serious, and it'lll more than likely only be two-three chapters long. I just wanted to put something up for the holidays. Okay, here you go, and don't worry I will continue with Queen Kobra and soon start The Hunted sequel. Happy Holidays!

_Trapped Hearts – A Christmas Tale_

"Slaggit McGinnis, I officially hate you as of now." Maxine Gibson folds her arms across her voluptuous chest covered in the navy blue knuckle-length turtle neck sweater, a scowl directed towards the young man standing before her as they exit from the store and pause briefly in the middle of the mall floor; ignoring the hustle and bustle of last minute shoppers the best way possible…by arguing. Three years after graduating from Hamilton Hill; three years of keeping Gotham safe from psychopathic maniacs and Terrence McGinnis, her childhood best friend, still needed her to go to the mall and pick out gifts…he didn't need – or want, rather – Max to help him fight crime _but_ she had to succumb to every other pointless whim that Terry could dream of? It wasn't fair; yet being the wonderfully kind person she was Max just couldn't refuse. Damn it.

"If you're going to lie Max you should find a better way to do it." Terry smiles widely while adjusting the backpack on one shoulder and tightening his grip on a large shopping bag, all the while amused at his bestie's irritation. "Besides, you wouldn't let me screw up Christmas"

Max's scowl grows even deeper as she proclaims hotly, "It's Christmas Eve! You just had to pick today to go shopping?" The mall was crowded – much too crowded for Max's comfort. The two step on an escalator, Max's dark blue knee high army boot tapping in agitation as the stairway ascends – Terry's smirk making her even more pissed off.

"I've been," McGinnis counters sheepishly, "busy."

"Right," the neon pink pixie haired girl scoffs. "Saving Gotham…sneaking in and out of girl's skirts," she mumbles.

Immediately Terry's expression hardens. "What's your damage Max?" Oh joy, now they were going to really fight now. Why the hell was the escalator moving so slow?

"Forget I said anything," Max cautions. This was the last thing she's wanted to talk about right now; because she knew it wouldn't end so well.

"You're threatening _me_? Just who do you think you are? Dana dumped me, I've got no ties, I can mess around if I want to. It shouldn't matter to you. You're not my girl or anything. Mind your own business, for once."

Gibson balls her fist and points a judging finger straight into McGinnis's face as she growls, both wearing fierce expressions, "You are such a dreg! Selfish! That's what you are." She had no clue what suddenly possessed him but Max was not going to just sit by and do nothing while he disrespected her like that. The faces surrounding them start to flood with nervousness at the hostility. Fuck them, fuck Christmas cheer. There was only so much attitude a person could take.

"Oh wow, I wonder who that sounds like! Ugh, I never would've asked you to come if I'd known you'd start bitching about it."

Max boils red with anger, hardly able to control herself. Oh he didn't know what a bitch was, not until she'd let loose on him. There were many things she loved about the relationship that the two shared, but at the same time she was tired – tired of always coming second place to his ignoramus mindset and lack of understanding. The old man had more fucking compassion! She'd rather have morning tea with Mad Stan than be stuck here squabbling over his womanizing ways. Dana broke his heart, he became depressed and wouldn't talk to her for months – but he managed to find solitude in other women; and in their beds. McGinnis had claimed that being twenty-one he could do whatever the hell he wanted, that his love life was of no concern to anyone. And that pissed Max off more than anything. Screwing around with a bunch of no good, money hungering -, "Well you know what Mr. I don't need anyone? Maybe you shouldn't have asked me! I'm leaving." She turns, starting to descend the moving stairs and push her way through the fellow passengers, daring someone to make a comment: her fist would be all the objection necessary.

This made absolutely no sense at all. How a wonderful evening could transform into this was beyond Gibson's comprehension – and truth be told she was done attempting to figure the shit out. Terry had become a bigger asshole than lately since the split up. But that anger should be directed to Dana, not Max. Max was trying to stand by her friend and be of assistance but McGinnis was making it hell of a lot harder than it should have been; and she was sick of the one-sided behavior. She was his confidant not punching bag – and yes there was a significant difference! Getting as far away from his crap was at the forefront right now. Get. Away. From Him.

Terry pauses, surprised that his friend was actually leaving. Sit down, glare, or have a tantrum for a few moments – that was the closest to trouble he'd get in. But regardless of what happened she always stayed (force him out sometimes, yeah)…but she always stayed. Part of the young vigilante knew that his heartbreak was the issue; he was aware of the possibility that he'd been tough on Gibson who'd only tried to help. But in the end the boy's pride blinded and dwindled away any other realizations. All that mattered was biting back. He knew Max could take so much before exploding – and that she wouldn't back down…and neither would he. The two of them were too similar, more than they cared to accept. They were so alike, and Terry enjoyed having someone to understand; someone to care. And lately that liking had altered into something emotionally greater. But he shouldn't feel that way about his best friend. Right? More confused than angry Terry calls out after Max's retreating figure, "Fine. I did this before you came along, I don't need you now."

Oh what. The. Fuck? He didn't say that; someone say Terrence had not said that crap! He couldn't stop blowing up her phone for help! Didn't need her, her ass! Enraged by such a comment Gibson wheels and yells loudly, "That's some pretty big talk you inque haired son of a bitch!" She could pretty much hear the mall grow silent…and she didn't give a splicer's ass! "Fuck you McGinnis! I don't need you, go to hell!"

"Fine! I'm better off without you! I don't need you anyway!" The escalator comes to an abrupt halt following a sudden shaking that erupts within the mall. Somewhere Terry can hear a statement about "blow it all up!" but his blue eyes aren't focused on that. It's focused on the people running up and down the escalator with screams…he's focused on Max's figure suddenly falling backwards and toppling over the railing, plummeting towards the far away ground. And all he can think about is the fact that he lied: he needed her more than anything else in this world.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so chapter 2 is kinda short and jumps around a lil but like i said i just wanted this to be a quick Christmas story. i'll make a simple one shot for New Years though soooooooooooo yay. Chapter 3 will be the end. Anyways, here ya go! and shout out to my bestie **_LibraDiva83_ **love you babez.! thanks for solidifying my decision to make this story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

She had felt the quake and saw the people stampeding; but everything seemed to move in slow motion. Max never realized she'd been standing that close to the railing – and it made no sense for her to fall over and yet it somehow happened. Support was thrust away from underneath as a breeze shot forth from behind. Her heart felt like it had paused and dropped within the girl's chest as Gibson's body fell back into an uncontrollable position. Eyes wide in shock and fear, arms outstretched – but there was nothing to grab hold to, nothing to prevent her oncoming death no matter how slow it came. There was no time. Her frame passed the railing. She was going to die.

"MAX!" Suddenly her shoulder jerks roughly enough to cause a scream of pain to erupt from her full lips while her body halted. "Hang on!" Her eyes open and focus on the pale face looming above her, practically hanging halfway over the escalator itself.

"Terry," she murmurs with a whine, hearing the sounds of others falling. Max looks down briefly at the sprawled bodies.

"Don't look down!" But Max doesn't listen. "Damn it Max! If you love me in the slightest look up. Look AT ME!" This time she does as commanded with tears running heavy down her cheeks; whether she was compelled to do so from fear or because she actually had feelings for him like he was for her, Terry couldn't say. But she looked so sad…so beautiful. It was not often that he could see Maxine cry. When they were children she'd done it a lot – for many reasons, the majority she would not discuss -; but as time passed the tears faded and were replaced with a tough and unbreakable façade. But to see those tears now, to realize that she could have died, made McGinnis angry – he'd find whoever did this and make them with excruciating agony.

He pulled her up allowing her to collapse into his chest with a minor scream. She didn't pull away like he had thought; rather she apologized and cried and apologized some more for her stupidity. But she wasn't being stupid, it was him. He was the one too afraid to come to her, to be the friend, the hero, the man she needed to protect her. "Max," Terry whispers breathily, pulling her face towards his with the tip of the boy's fingers by the chin. "I don't want to lose you." His face inclines, but he pauses at the shrill cry from the maniac he knew all too well. The man whose only solution was to "blow it all up." McGinnis turns his head towards Mad Stan and frowns blatantly, fist balling tightly. "Max, stay here. I've got to handle this." He rises.

But Max's hand shoots out and grabs her best friend's pants leg tightly, staring into his eyes with a mixture of fear and compassion and traumatization that he'd never seen the like. "Don't leave me," she begs. Terry bites his lip, battling the desire to do his job and to protect the one female he cared the most about. She needed him to stay, but he couldn't. He had to leave. It's what Batman did best. Abandon the ones he loved.

With a conflicted gaze Terry kneels for a brief moment and places a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm so sorry." And without another word McGinnis runs with his backpack tight in hand with a steady haste for the nearest bathroom he could find. Max was scared. She'd never been scared before – but this was different. She had a gut feeling that appeared unshakable. Something was going to happen. Terry was going to be hurt.

Mad Stan laughs boisterously at the cowering figures of the people beneath him, hopping down from the upper level and landing with a heavy thud on the escalator. "Society has corrupted you all. Christmas is nothing but a ritualistic holiday to make the government even more powerful than they already are. They use your love to trample on your every wish. I say let's enjoy Christmas without the governmental authority. And do you know how? BLOW IT ALL UP!" His black and maddened eyes shift then at a movement from his peripheral to find a lovely African American woman with luxurious pink hair staring up at him with the most dazzling gaze. Now she was the perfect example of what he represented! Freedom. Mad Stan reaches over and snatches the girl by the arm; yanking her into his large arms while stating with a sly smile, "Isn't that right beautiful?"

"Hands off, dreg!" she yells, struggling within his grip, nails digging into his shoulders.

"Oh! A fighter huh? I like that. Wanna be my freedom fighter baby? Think of all the things we could blow up together."

"In your dreams detonator breath!"

Mad Stan smiles, leaning forward and slamming his lips against her own hard; so hard that it hurt. Max's muffled scream at the gesture and her already pained arm as it flares with the tightening of the psychopath's hold raises in pitch. Gibson takes her hands and shoves them roughly against Stan's face, pushing and scratching – trying to force his mouth, his entire body, away from her. But her attempts seem to only turn the man on even more as he squeezes her back with one arm – raising her up from the ground so that her feet are flailing wildly – and frees the other from her buttocks to the back of her neck as he forces the kiss to last even longer. How long had it been since the maniac had been with a woman? Much too long. Max's eyes shift to the side where the detonator to whatever explosive Mad Stan had next was placed gingerly on the side of her cheek. This could not be happening. Someone had to save her!

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" A black covered hand grabs Max's arm, pulling her away while the other lands a powerful blow directly on Mad Stan's jaw with a loud crunch, making him fall backwards. Max blinks, turning her gaze upwards and gaining full view of Batman's furious face.

Mad Stan rises slowly and exclaims boisterously, "Back off Bats! She's mine-!" But his rant is cut off immediately as the Dark Knight suddenly appears before him throwing a hard uppercut into the bomb adoring freak's gut. Stan coughs roughly at the loss of breath from the blow. He barely has time to respond before Batman grabs his shirt front and jet boots ignite, shooting them upward back onto the top floor into one of the jewelry stores.

The sounds coming from above were horrific: parents cover the ears of their children, some look away and cringe. The floors above tremble at small explosions that rang out that were more than likely from the grenades Stan loved to carry on his person. Curses, yells, the all-out sounds of a deadly brawl drifted below. Whatever was going on up there wasn't pretty, nor did it sound humane. Time passes until finally a shrill scream sounds throughout the facility and all grows quiet save for the sounds of approaching police vehicles. Somewhere outside Commissioner Gordon's voice resounds: stating that the captives would be out as soon as the police disfigured the bomb that kept them trapped inside.

But Max didn't care about that. Someone had been hurt bad; and she had to know who. The young woman leaps to her feet and runs off for the regular staircase completely unnoticed; second floor, third floor, fourth…she pauses at the end of the stairs, taking in the view of utter destruction. Department stores were completely leveled, glass and clothing and jewelry was sprawled about everywhere. Her heart picks up pace rapidly. Ignoring the shock Max takes off running from store to store in circles breathing heavily in paranoia induced fear. The more she ran the more scared the girl became, the more terrible thoughts raced through her brain. Why did she argue with him? Why didn't she just stand by his side? Why did she love him so much?

Yes, she loved him – always did since before the suit came along. It pained the brainiac to see her best friend and one she cared about being hurt…much less loving someone else. But Gibson kept quiet; she behaved, hid her feelings well. It wasn't that hard – she'd been hiding her emotions and lying to everyone around the woman for years now. Either she was extraordinary good at it…or people just didn't give a damn enough to notice. Regardless of what the answer may have been it worked, and in the end that was all that mattered. And yet it didn't. She had wanted someone to see past it, and wanted that person to be Terry. And now Max couldn't find him; all because she would not simply back the fuck down! How could she be so stupid? A groan resounds from the electronic store to her right, and with a gulp she nervously steps inside. From within the shadows and sparks of loose electric cables Max made out the form of Mad Stan tied up with large wiring around a structure post…and one of his legs completely dislocated. So that's what that scream was. He was unconscious, and that made her even more confused. If Stan was here – where was-?

"M-Max…" a voice whispers out.

Gibson swivels and looks across the hall in the opening of a store to the far end. There he stood, well, leaned against the doorway weakly. His eyes were tired, and his suit giving off red sparks in indication of the more than obvious damage done. "Batman." She ran. She flew down the hall, around the bend and across the doorway straight into his arms knocking them both over onto the ground. Batman hisses and Max bites her lip guiltily. "Sorry."

"I should almost die more often. That's the warmest reception you've given me lately."

"Shut up." The vigilante sighs wearily as he slides backwards to the far off wall, resting his weight against it. Max crawls after him observing the damage done with concern. "You're pretty banged up," the girl concludes.

"Not as much as he is," the hero contradicts cockily with a sneer.

"Did you have to break his leg?"

"Max…the nut job almost killed you…then he practically raped you with his mouth – I wasn't going to let that one fly. I love you too much."

Max blushes and shakes her head with a nervous laugh. "Whatever." But her laugh is cut off when Batman pulls his body up slightly and takes her chin once again.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asks.

"It's not that I don't believe you…"

"Then trust me for once."

Max sighs. "Stop talking, you're hurt. The old man agrees I'm sure." She presses her back against the wall, pulling his back in between both of her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck and chest. "Lay here with me and rest."

Batman chuckles mischievously and rubs a palm up her legs. "Am I going to get to have you put on one of these sexy outfits?" Max looks around. A lingerie store. Ofcourse.

"I don't think the old man would appreciate that," she kids back with a smile.

"You never know, he may like it." Directly after making the joke his body suddenly convulses in short pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

McGinnis inhales sharply allowing the pain to subside before falling back into his best friend's bosom. "The old man…wouldn't like that." Max laughs quietly until finally he joins in as well. Leave it to Bruce to lighten up a mood. They sit there together silently, laughing…snuggling closer into each other's embrace as the line between friendship and intimate love blurs. How could it not? They weren't going to leave each other.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3

**okay yeah i got out of the Christmas cheer, and i got tired and everything soooooooooooo i just threw in anything. not my best chapter ever, but hey at least its finished...and now i can focus back on Queen Kobra! wooooooooooo! thank LibraDiva83 for reviewing! love you girl!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

They laid there within the shop for what felt like hours – and it was. The GPD was having a hell of a hard time disabling the bomb Mad Stan had set up. No matter what they tried they couldn't do anything without nearly setting it off. Barbara even had to secretly contact Bruce for a little help; if anyone knew about bombs, it would be him. Meanwhile everything below on the main floor where the other hostages were seemed to calm down significantly. The real threat had been dealt with, now there was only the waiting.

And during this waiting while secluded on the upper levels of the shopping section Max's mind was racing a mile a minute with questions and fears burning at her brain. She should be happy, lying here with Terry, the Dark Knight resting comfortably in her arms. For once Max felt truly needed; as if she could be of some form of help. But at the same time being in this predicament was more confusing emotionally for the girl than anything. This was what she wanted and had always desired; but his feelings were unknown, and the suspense was killing her. She had to know. She had to know the truth. "Ter-er-Batman?"

"Yeah Max."

"I don't believe you."

The response is that of the vigilante sitting forward and turning to eye Gibson directly in the face. One brow raised he asks, "What are you talking about?"

Max blushes and removes her hands from his frame so that he could fully gaze upon her. "You asked why I don't believe you, before? It's because something like that isn't possible for me. My life isn't that simple, not that enjoyable. Something like that just…isn't possible for me"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Batman yells angrily, causing Max to jump in surprise. He takes her arm and squeezes tight. "Max, the type of woman you are, if anything you deserve it more than anyone else in this world! You don't care about yourself enough, too busy putting others ahead. I wish you could see yourself like others do…like I do."

Max bites her lip. "I can't love someone."

"Says who? You can do anything you want."

She looks deep into his white glazed eyes and disputes, "I CAN'T LOVE MY BEST FRIEND! I can't let myself become vulnerable like that. Especially when he doesn't feel the same way. How can he?" she rants with a frenzied tone moreso to herself than the knight, "He loved someone so much for so long, and I stood by and watched. Even though it hurt me so bad on the inside, I wanted him to be happy. And when she broke his heart I couldn't even help pick up the pieces from the dude I've known since we were kids and who I've loved for so long! I've tried to move on, but its hard! I can't love my best friend, it's not right-!"

Her sentence is cut off as something slams against her lips with a fierce growl. Max's eyes open wide at Batman practically throwing himself on top of her. "Shut up, you're going to make me feel worse."

"S-stop—."

"No. Not anymore." He couldn't grasp what he was doing; his brain screamed no but the heart burned yes. Terry wanted her…in many ways he supposed he had always wanted her. Max's beauty and incomprehensible lack of self love had always intrigued the boy; especially since she could project that onto someone else at a whim without pause. She was, in many ways, more of a hero than he could ever be. "Bruce, turn off everything. You're not going to want to see this." Immediately the order is carried out and Batman no longer holds back. His palm presses against Max's large chest, feeling and maneuvering his touch there. She sighs out, tossing her head back. She could try and resist all she wanted – it didn't mean a damn thing here.

He wanted her: her heart, her soul, her _body_. That deliciously curved frame that practically demanded for him to touch it with every motion it could make: from walking down the hall to class, playing a vid game, or crossing its legs at the lunch table. So many times he wanted to make it his – and now he could. The heat was smoldering as their breathing turns laborious. Batman begins to kiss her neck, planting his self between her legs, feeling her warmth with a pleasurable exhale. Max gasps at the sensation of his rock beneath, blushing at the realization of what she was letting him do. Her shirt discarded and bra barely off before Batman's lips make contact with her breast. Max's fingers reached for where his hair should have been, but the cowl abruptly stopped her attempts. Not giving a damn anyway she ripped the cowl from his face, pulling his lips back to her own. This was what she wanted. Yes, she wanted this; that was the answer that they both had reached as McGinnis places his hands on the low of her back, prompting her legs open even more – and she obliged him, watching as he pulled the suit down from his body and giving view to his developed figure.

Before long he had entered into her frame completely, and made love to her like he'd never done before. This woman's body was the epitome of perfection, it curved and moved and danced in ways that made pleasure erupt through his being so swiftly it left him dizzy. He could only hope that she could feel the sensation as well; and in his need to make her realize what he was now, he loved her deeper, more passionately enough to make Max nearly scream out.

They tossed back and forth within the shop, their fiery embraces as neverending as their love making seemed to be. As afraid as Maxine had once been all those fears were melted away with the sweat that rolled from their bodies. She had nothing to fear any longer. This was meant to be. It had to be. The explosion of ecstasy finally releases itself, and they cling to one another for dear life; fulfilled in the passion that'd just been delivered…..they were one.

**** "Alright people, file out one at a time, that's it," the officers command as the hostages step outside in the early morning sunrise. Barbara Gordon slams the door closed on Mad Stan's transport vehicle with a scowl. Maniac. Her eyes capture, however, an all too familiar figure stepping out of the doors. "McGinnis?"

Terry turns from his conversation with Max and nods in acknowledgement to the Commissioner before finally taking the pink haired beauty's hand once again. "Merry Christmas, Max."

Max leans against Terry's chest with a soft smile. "Merry Christmas Terry…I love you."

"I love you too."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4

**alright due to a mistake of mine that i couldnt change, (and some major attacks from LibraDiva83) HERE is the final chapter to the Christmas story. Good grief! I hope you're satisfied Libra! I 'RE._SATISFIED_!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

The music blared loudly, just how Max liked it. She was a tech girl – nothing pleased her more than feeling the results of the speakers reverbing through her body. Well, there was one thing she liked more. Her dark brown eyes drift over to the form of Terry, leaning against Cunningham's couch casually, talking to Tan. Though the boy's posture seemed nonchalant his face was contorted in blatant frustration as the conversation obviously turned heated. Dana shakes her head roughly, jabbing her finger in the direction of Gibson; not in offense but more so in pain. "Looks like she's not taking it too well," Chelsea notes, resting her elbow atop Max's shoulder, slouching her hips sexily and sipping from the cup in her hand.

Max sighs wearily. "It's not my problem. That's something Terry has to fix."

Chelsea smiles with a blazing cockiness. "You sure about that Maxie? I mean, you kind of are the reason they're arguing."

"Chels…"

"All I'm saying is: don't belittle yourself, don't feel bad. Dana did McGinnis wrong, we all know that. But he loves you." She winks. "You're more important than you think baby. If not, I doubt Terry would be defending you."

"Maybe," Max starts, unsure. It had been a long time since that Christmas night: three years to be exact. And it was on today, the anniversary of when they first consummated their relationship that the two found one another at Chelsea's place for a Christmas party. Cunningham had overdid herself this year. Mistletoe and garlands strewn everywhere, an actual Turkey sliced and prepared on the table with an abundance of other holiday treats. And ofcourse eggnog….laced with the finest rum. Naturally. So many of the old friends had reunited tonight: even Howard and Nelson and Blade were in attendance. It was just like the good ole times…until Dana had stepped through the threshold.

Tensions immediately flared: everyone knew that Max and Terry were a serious couple, everyone except for Tan who was surprised to see the two dancing together quite inappropriately. The first words out of Tan's mouth were as follows: "Max, that's no way to dance with childhood friends."

And Max had responded: "No, but it is the way to dance with my boyfriend of three years." Dana's face had went from shocked, to angry in a split second.

"I'm sorry? And who said it was okay for you to move onto Terry while I was away? That's a trampy move Max. I trusted you – you were my friend!"

"I don't need your damn permission to do anything Dana. If you wanted him so bad you shouldn't have dumped him!" In the end both females had to be separated by force; Max didn't appreciate Tan's attitude in the slightest and was more than ready to fix this the appropriate way: duke it out. But Terry had carried her to the other side of the room and convinced his girlfriend to let him handle it. The suggestion bothered Max in many ways. She knew how much Terry had loved Dana, and her greatest fear was that he would be sucked back into the Asian beauty's arms without a blink.

And yet Terry was holding his on against Dana and his tone raised significantly causing Max to smile. That's right. Defend her honor. Chelsea snuggles closer into Max's shoulder and coos, "Enough drama babe. Let's dance."

Maxine chuckles lightly. "I don't think you're sober enough to dance Chels. Friends don't let friends dance drunk. You might think I'm someone else and start groping on me."

Cunningham smiles mischievously. "And the problem is what now?" They laugh together before Chelsea adds defensively, "You know I'd take your side, right? Dana was wrong."

"I know Chels. Thanks." And then the girls spy Dana's shoulder stiffen briefly and Terry's eyes narrow, hand clutching to his pants pocket subconsciously. What could he have said? The ex nods her head in baffled understanding, patting Terry on the shoulder before making a move over to the other side of the room where Nelson was waiting with open arms. The jock winks at Max, an indication he'd keep the two separate for a while and the chestnut toned woman blows him a kiss.

"Ooooo! Uh oh, here he comes," Chelsea smirks.

Terry crosses the room towards Max with a broad smile, his body slightly rocking at the bass of the music that played. Max shakes her head with a laugh and moves towards him, hips swaying smoothly. Chelsea folds her arms and watches with sheer pride at the sight of her two closest friends finally realizing happiness. She was happy, relieved, and appalled as well. Who would've thought that rock-brained McGinnis and brainiac Gibson would become such a happy couple? She just hoped Terry didn't mess what was coming next up. Cunningham had went through hell preparing this Christmas party; perfection was demanded!

Max turns and Terry brings his chest into her back, bumping and grinding against her frame as Gibson raises her hands in the air and claps them. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at him. "Everything better?" she asks.

"Being here with you," he states, planting a kiss on her neck – inhaling her sweet yet somehow tangy scent: it was fruity, but held a sweet cake batter like smell – as Max closes her eyes and sighs in pleasure, "everything is stupendous." This was his drug, one sniff and he was forever intoxicated. He'd never choose rehab. If something this good was wrong for him, then McGinnis didn't want to be right. He loved her; it hadn't seemed possible for him to let his heart fall so hard for someone else and yet it did. No regrets. Max was perfect, and he felt guilty everyday for not realizing this before. Being with her made the young man want to be a better human, a better Batman. And better he was. Gotham was clean; and the company? Well, he didn't particularly like the business aspect of life. But he hadn't gone to college, and being Wayne's son meant Terry must learn the family enterprise.

"Well, that's good to know…so…what did you say to her?" Max is suddenly wheeled around, coming face to face with her longtime friend and lover. In his eyes there was a sudden fiery passion, one that surprised and nearly sent Gibson melting. The group of friends stop their dancing, the music changes to something smooth and romantic as the alumni gather around with Chelsea in the forefront – a grin so big it could break her face.

Terry narrows his brows. "Max. I love you. And…I want to love you forever. We've been together three years today – and there's never been a better time than now." He drops down on one knee, pulling out a ring case from his pocket. With his free fingers he opens the top, revealing a gorgeous 3 ½ carat diamond, surrounded by little glistening fragments. It was big, it was beautiful.

"Terrence?'" Max questions nervously.

"Maxine Gibson. You have always been my best friend, my own personal sidekick from day one. And I know that at times I never truly said it before but I really appreciated that. You were the one person I could always rely on: more than my family, my friends, even myself. Being with you has been the…well, the best fucking years of my crazy life." The others let out a cheer of approval while Chelsea scowls. The profanity was far from romantic. Only Terry could fit that in a proposal and everyone find it appropriate. Drunkards. She sips on her eggnog some more. She needed a drink.

Terry smiles. "I guess what I'm saying is: I don't want you to be my sidekick anymore. I want you to be right there beside me forever."

A devious thought erupts within Gibson's mind as she starts to ask slyly, "Right beside you? No longer your sidekick? Does this mean I can-?"

"No!" Terry cuts her off quickly with a hard expression. "Not that kind of beside me. The _other_ kind of beside me." Max pretends her feelings are hurt, pouting out her lip while the gathered party goers are obviously confused.

"That's not fair…" she whines.

"Damnit, Max!" Terry exclaims. "Are you going to marry me or not?" Silence envelops the home, everyone practically leaning in to hear the answer that Max had not yet given.

Max gets down and kneels directly in front of Terry, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly, gazing into his icy blue eyes with a level of compassion that both had thought impossible. She caresses the side of his face, placing the tips of her fingers under his chin before gently pulling their lips together briefly. "Yes."

"Yes?" Terry asks excitedly. Max nods with a smile. "She said yes!" He pulls her body into his own and Max throws her legs around his waist, Terry leaping up. "She said YES!" he repeats in exuberance. Max laughs and Chelsea jumps in, crashing into the both of them. But McGinnis was stronger than he'd been before, balancing the two females was of no concern.

"I call Maid of Honor!" Chelsea screams. With a kiss on each of their cheeks she leaps down again, demanding to bring out the good stuff: the alcohol she'd managed to succeed in not touching all night. This was a celebration! Max kisses Terry again. She would finally have her happy ever after – and with her best friend; the man she loved – her future husband: Terrence McGinnis-Wayne, soon to be head over Wayne-Powers and more importantly the Dark Knight. Batman. But it didn't matter who he was or what he did. He was hero enough for her. And she loved him unconditionally; forever.

_The end…_


End file.
